Les Glyphes de la Création
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Récit d'une quête à travers le monde pokémon. Une jeune apprentie prêtresse et son amie, ancien maître de Sinnoh, partent à la recherche des Glyphes des Pokémons Légendaires de la Création. Attention, scènes à caractère sexuel explicite, homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir, merci.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Alors je fais mes premiers pas dans Pokémon, en compagnie d'une amie vu que cette fic a été co-écrite avec ma petite Juju. XD

Donc cette fiction est **rated M**, comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est-à-dire **qu'il y aura des scène à caractère purement sexuel**, violent ou non, ça je vous le préciserais en début de chapitre, car, pour que certain puissent lire quand même, ces scène se trouveront dans des chapitres dit **« Bonus »** qui apparaîtront en fonction de l'histoire.

Notez également que dans cette fic il y aura pleins de couples (plus ou moins bizarres) qui pourrons être **soit hétérosexuel** (c'est-à-dire une femme et un homme) **ou homosexuel** (deux hommes ensemble ou deux femmes ensemble), donc **si vous êtes homophobes évitez de lire.**

Cette fic s'adresse à **un public relativement âgé** (eh oui, les fans de Pokémon avaient 10 ans en 2000, ils en ont 23 maintenant, 18 pour ma part).

De plus, cette fic nous amènera dans toutes les régions connus à ce jour : Kanto, Hoenn, Jotho, Sinnoh, Unys et même Kalos (mais pas longtemps pour Kalos, pour ne pas perdre ceux qui n'ont pas Pokémon X et Y) en faisant apparaître les champions d'arènes, les membres du conseil 4, quelques Team, pas toutes, et quelques personnages tiré du jeu vidéo principalement.

Voilà voilà, je crois que je vous ais tout dit, bonne lecture amis Pokéfans ! ^.-

Prologue

Dans un endroit tenu encore secret, une montagne s'élevait, refuge pour les légendaires de la création. Venue de toutes les régions du monde ils pouvaient ainsi se reposer dans cet endroit de Paix et d'Harmonie. C'est là que se trouvait Mew, ancêtre de tous les Pokémons. Voulant découvrir le monde plutôt que de rester dans cette cage doré il emprunta l'une des nombreuses portes qui reliait ce lieu sacré au reste du monde.

Sortant de la grotte où se trouvait le passage il se dirigea vers une petite clairière perdue entre les roches de la montagne. Il se sentait attiré, irrémédiablement, sans savoir pourquoi, comme si son instinct le guidait en ce lieu, sûre qu'il y trouverait quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux. Et il trouva, là, allongée dans l'herbe, admirant la course des nuages dans le ciel, son amie, celle qui le comprenait, comme s'ils étaient liés.

Elle se leva et ouvrit les bras, invitation silencieuse pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé quelques instant qui parurent durer une éternité, peut-être que c'était le cas d'ailleurs, il n'en savait rien, perdus qu'ils étaient à partager ce moment où ils sentaient leurs cœurs battre ensembles…

Puis Mew s'éloigna, retourna vers le passage. Et elle le suivit. Ils empruntèrent ensemble le chemin qui les mena à la montagne sacrée, lieu de refuge des Pokémons légendaires, perdu quelque part dans le monde.

Arrivé au pied de la montagne elle gravit un immense escalier qui là mena jusqu'à un trône. Elle s'agenouilla, l'homme assit sur le trône là fit se relever, elle le regarda : grand, bien portant, aux cheveux court blond et aux yeux vert, habillé d'une grande toge blanche accompagné de ceinture et bijoux en or.

Il là regarda à son tour, son petit ange, de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en deux couettes, arrivant jusqu'à ses genoux, faisant ressortir ses grands yeux verts. Son débardeur blanc mettant en valeur sa poitrine, parfaitement assortit à son minishort blanc et à ses bottes blanches, un vrai petit ange. Elle sourit.

_ Maître Ghetren, quel plaisir de vous voir en aussi bonne forme.

Il se mit à rire doucement.

_ Insinues-tu que je me fais vieux ?

_ Nullement, Maître.

_ Je ne doute point de ta parole. Je suis quand même heureux que tu passes me voir, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi.

_ Dites-moi tout, Maître.

_ Je souhaiterais que tu partes en voyage dans les différentes régions du monde, afin de rencontrer tous les légendaires de la création et d'enregistrer leurs Glyphes dans ton médaillon. Je sais que tu possèdes déjà ceux de Mew, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina ainsi que Créhelf, Créfadet et Créfollet mais tu dois te douter qu'il n'existe pas qu'eux.

_ Oui, Maître.

_ Prends cet Evoli avec toi, il t'aidera pour ton voyage.

_ Bien, Maître.

_ Méfies-toi des différentes Teams et surtout de la Team Plasma, d'accord ?

_ Oui, Maître ! Je serais prudente.

_ Bien, alors laisse-moi te souhaiter bonne chance, jeune fille, pour ce voyage qui t'attend.

_ Merci, Maître. Je jure de ne pas vous décevoir.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait par la réponse de son élève. Aujourd'hui allait commencer son grand voyage pour tenter d'obtenir le titre de Prêtresse Pokémon.

Mélodie, car tel était son nom, salua son ami Mew avant de rentrer chez elle, elle sortit par le passage, traversa la clairière où elle se trouvait plus tôt et arriva dans un petit village typique de la région de Sinnoh, Celestia. Elle entra dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec sa grand-mère et y découvrit sa grande sœur Cynthia, Maître de Sinnoh, discutant avec sa grand-mère. Elle se jeta alors à son cou, heureuse de retrouver sa sœur qu'elle voyait si peu.

_ Mélie ! Ma petite sœur chérie ! Quel bonheur de te voir. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu es radieuse aujourd'hui. Aurais-tu reçu une bonne nouvelle ?

Mélodie sourit à sa grande sœur avant de s'asseoir autour d'un thé et de raconter ce qu'i venait de se passer et la mission que venait de lui confier son Maître, Ghetren, expliquant chaque détails à sa grande sœur qui écoutait attentivement ce que sa chère petite sœur racontait.

_ Si je comprends bien, il t'envoie faire le tour du monde pokémon pour que tu rencontres tous les légendaires de la création. J'espère que tu as prévu une équipe adéquate.

_ Bien sûre ! Je compte emmener mon petit Luxio que Tanguy m'a offert, le Caninos que Aaron m'a confié ainsi que le Riolu que tu m'as donné et le Draco rose que Goyah t'a offert et que tu m'a refilé et puis il y a aussi le Tarsal de mamie et ma nouvelle copine Evoli, que Maître Ghetren m'a offert ! Par contre elle n'aime pas être dans sa pokéball donc elle restera sur ma tête ! Tadaaam ~

_ Ah parfait ! De plus, il est hors de question que tu partes toute seule. Je vais t'accompagner, et je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait venir avec nous.

_ Bien grande sœur. Mais avant je dois dire au revoir à tout le monde, surtout à Aaron et Tanguy !

_ Arf… Ces deux-là…

_ Oh ! Grande sœur ! Depuis que je les ais surprit en train de faire des choses… Ahem… relativement intimes… dans l'appartement de Tanguy tu leur adresse à peine la parole et tu es désagréable avec eux !

_ En même temps ils ont attentaient à ta pureté…

_ Idiote va ! Je suis encore pure ! Et puis, ils étaient tellement mignons.

Cynthia regarda sa sœur d'un air désespéré alors qu'elle pouvait distinguer les petits cœurs briller dans ses yeux.

_ Bon, donne leur rendez-vous à la villa de l'air de détente, il y en a qu'une, ils ne peuvent pas se tromper. C'est là qu'habite celle qui va nous accompagner, elle se nomme Astrid, et c'est l'ancien Maître de Sinnoh. Elle s'intéresse de très près aux différents mythes, elle pourra t'être utile.

_ Oui grande sœur !

_ Fais tes bagages ma chérie ! On part pour l'aventure !

_ Ouaiiiiiis !

Et c'est ainsi que le voyage commença. Il sera peuplé de rencontres en tout genre, d'amitié, d'amour, d'aventure et de dangers. Mais surtout il changera la vie de ceux qui y participeront de façon… définitive.

Fin ~

Voilà pour le Prologue, comment vous l'avez trouvé?

Je tiens à préciser que les chapitres ne seront probablement pas posté sur une base régulière (ça dépendra de nos heures de cours, vive la fac!).

A bientôt au premier chapitre: "Là où le voyage commence".


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou tout le monde! Comment vous allez? Bon alors voilà le premier chapitre, donc je rappel que c'est une fic qui contient des références sexuels, du yaoi, du yuri et du hétéro. Homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Pour des renseignements supplémentaire se référer au Prologue, sinon, bonne lecture! ^.-

Chapitre 1 : Là où l'aventure commence…

Au moment où Cynthia et Mélodie posèrent le pied à l'aire de détente, le soleil atteignait presque sont zénith. Cynthia guida sa sœur jusqu'à la villa de son amie. Une fois arrivées devant la porte elles remarquèrent que tous les volets étaient encore fermés. Cynthia garda quand même espoir en sonnant à la porte.

_ Manquerait plus qu'elle ne soit pas là ! Ce serait bien ma veine !

Après avoir fait retentir la sonnette pendant deux bonnes minutes, Cynthia et Mélodie entendirent des volets grincer au-dessus d'elles.

_ Kezkia ?

Une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans aux longs cheveux bruns avec quelques reflets roux et aux yeux d'un bleu profond et endormit apparut à la fenêtre.

_ Ah ben quand même ! Ca fait une heure qu'on poireaute devant ta porte ! Bon tu nous ouvre ?

_ T'avais qu'a appeler pour prévenir ! Chui pas devin !

_ Pas l'temps, j'ai un truc important à te dire, ramène tes fesses ici et fissa !

_ J'arrive, posez-vous dans le jardin.

Cynthia et Mélodie allèrent donc s'asseoir à la table de jardin en attendant Astrid, qui arriva une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, tenant un polichombr dans ses bras qui faisait léviter un petit déjeuner derrière eux grâce à sa capacité psyko. Le petit déjeuner se posa sur la table, il était composé de trois thés et d'une multitude de poffins.

_ Alors ? Que me vaut cette visite improvisée ?

_ Ben en fait, ma petite sœur Mélodie c'est vu confier par son maître une quête. Elle doit parcourir toutes les régions du monde afin de rencontrer tous les pokémons légendaires qui ont participés à la création de notre monde et à son organisation.

_ Ah ouais, quand même… Accroche toi parce que t'as du boulot, ils sont un paquet : Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyogre, Ray…

_ STOP ! C'est bon elle les connaît, t'en fait pas ! Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu nous accompagne, comme tu es une historienne passionnée tes connaissance pourraient nous aider. De plus, il se peut que je doive m'absenter de temps à autre à cause de ma fonction de maître de Sinnoh, donc pendant ces moments-là, je voudrais que tu veille sur ma petite sœur, toi qui es l'ancien maître de Sinnoh.

_ Pas de souci, je veille sur assez de pokémons comme ça, ce n'est pas ta petite sœur qui va me poser problème.

_ T'es quand même consciente que tu ne pourras pas tous les prendre pour le voyage qu'on va faire.

_ Ben oui.

_ Qui va s'occuper d'eux alors ?

_ Ben, tête de citron.

_ Hein ? Tu veux parler de ce garçon qui te cours après depuis plus de trois ans… ?

_ Exactement. J'ai beau le repousser GENTIMENT en lui disant qu'il perd son temps, à m'offrir mille et un cadeau et à m'envoyer des poèmes dégoulinants de sucre, il comprend toujours pas et continue à me coller. Il est gentil et très serviable mais ce n'est pas mon genre d'homme.

_ Ah ? Et c'est quoi ton genre ?

_ Je n'ai aucun genre, je suis célibataire endurcie !

_ Ah ben ça nous fait un point commun, c'est super ça, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !

_ Ah bon petite sœur, pourtant je croyais que tu draguais un certain type, comment il s'appelle déjà… Jules ? Julien ?

_ N'importe quoi ! C'est lui qui me drague, même que Mew-two veut lui faire la peau parce qu'il a des vues sur moi !

_ Mew-two ? Attends Cynthia, elle est protégée par Mew-two et tu veux que je là surveille, tu te moques de moi ?!

_ Non, c'est juste pour les petits tracas quotidiens, genre trouver un toit pour la nuit ou de quoi manger, ma petite sœur est tellement dégourdie…

_ Hé !

_ Je vois… En gros tu veux que je lui serve de baby-sitter.

_ Exactement.

_ Je te signale qu'à 18 ans je savais déjà m'occuper de moi toute seule !

_ Pas étonnant avec le père que tu as, car tu vois Mélie son père est le célèbre compositeur Mickael Erraj.

_ Oh, je ne le connais pas.

_ Pas étonnant tu n'as aucune culture musicale. Bref, pour revenir au sujet de discussion principal : on part quand ?

_ Ben quand j'aurais vu Aaron et Tanguy, ils arrivent après manger.

_ Bon ben, à table alors. Je vais m'occuper du repas, vous, vous restez là.

_ Ok.

Astrid se dirigea vers sa cuisine en allumant la chaîne Hi-fi en passant, la musique « Les divas du dancing » s'éleva dans la pièce.

_ Pff, elle est toujours à fond sur cette chanson…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette chanson, grande sœur,

_ Ben elle aime bien les musiques comme ça car elle espère qu'un jour le garçon de ses rêves l'emmènera exécuter une danse de salon… Elle se dit célibataire endurcie mais au fond elle espère un jour rencontrer l'âme sœur.

_ Comme c'est mignon.

_ J'ai entendue ! Cynthiaaaaaa, traîtresse !

Les deux sœurs rirent de bon cœur devant l'éclat de colère de leur amie.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, alors que les filles discutaient tranquillement autour d'une tasse de thé, Mélodie se leva précipitamment et partit en courant vers le portail de la propriété pour se jeter dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis. Aaron et Tanguy arrivèrent alors au niveau de la table de salon avec Mélodie où Cynthia leur adressa à peine un regard pendant qu'Astrid les saluait chaleureusement. Aaron pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu quelque part…

_ En tant que fille de Mickael Erraj ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça…

_ En tant qu'ancien maître de Sinnoh alors.

_ Oui c'est ça ! Je suis dans le conseil 4, spécialiste du type insecte et lui c'est le champion de Rivamar, spécialiste des pokémons de type électriques.

_ Électrique tu dis ? J'en ai justement un à te montrer, il vient de la région d'Unys, Ohmassacre, vient ici mon bichon !

Un énorme Ohmassacre sortit alors de la maison en sautillant. Il se dirigea vers sa dresseuse, réclamant des caresses. Tanguy resta sur le cul.

_ Ah tu l'as encore.

_ Ben oui Cynthia, c'est le gros pépère à sa maman, hein mon tout beau ?

Cynthia roula des yeux alors que Polichombr se calait dans les bras d'Astrid, jaloux de l'attention qui était portée à son camarade.

_ Impressionnant, mais il est quand même sensible aux attaques de type sol.

Astrid éclata de rire.

_ Tout le monde tombe dans le panneau ! Car tu vois très cher, mon petit bébé à Lévitation, ce qui l'immunise contre les attaques de type sol.

_ Et il n'a pas de double type ?

_ Non.

_ Donc il n'a vraiment aucune faiblesse.

_ Exact.

Tanguy avait des étoiles dans les yeux et se tourna vers son compagnon :

_ Chéri, tu m'en offre un pour Noël ?

Aaron accusa le coup, incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son homme.

_ Ok… Au fait Mélie, à part pour me foutre dans la merde, pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici ?

_ Je pars en voyage ! Je vais faire le tour du monde pokémon pour rencontrer tous les légendaires de la création !

_ Toute seule ?

_ Non, avec grande sœur et Astrid.

_ Je vois. Pendant que j'y pense, Gladys ne t'avait pas parlé d'un truc sur un pokémon légendaire, Tanguy ?

_ Hein ? Oh, tu veux parler de la statue de Regigigas qui est apparue au temple ?

_ Oui, c'est un légendaire de la création si je me trompe pas.

_ Exact, mon cœur, on a qu'à aller voir Gladys, en plus ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

_ Ok petite sœur, mais tu laisses tes super potes ici.

_ Non ! Ils viennent avec moi.

Mélodie tira la langue à sa grande sœur avant d'embarquer ses deux amis avec elle vers le port de l'air de combat. Cynthia et Astrid se retrouvèrent donc seules.

_ Ils t'ont fait quoi les deux là pour que tu veuilles les tuer en les mitraillant du regard ?

_ Ils ont couchés ensemble et Mélodie les a surpris.

_ Ah. Et alors ?

_ C'est grave ! Ma pauvre petite sœur traumatisée par ces deux pervers !

_ Elle avait l'air d'aller bien pourtant.

_ Mouais, bon. Et pour tes pokémons alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais faire.

_ Attends, un coup de fil et c'est réglé.

Astrid rentra dans sa villa et composa un numéro sur son fixe. Quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Ouais, allo ? C'est moi, tu peux venir à ma villa s'il te plait, j'ai un truc important à te dire.

Elle raccrocha.

_ Tu vas voir, je vais régler ce problème.

Elles attendirent quelques instants avant que quelqu'un tape à la porte, Astrid lui dit d'entrer et un jeune garçon énergique aux cheveux courts blond et aux yeux orange arriva dans la pièce.

_ Alors Astrid, que veux-tu me dire ?

_ Ben en fait j'ai besoin d'aide pour garder tous mes pokémons, tu vois, et je me demandais si tu pouvais rester ici, pour les garder.

Le cerveau du blond tourna à cent à l'heure, ça y est, son Astrid, la femme de sa vie lui demander de vivre avec elle ! Youpi !

_ Avec plaisir, ma chère.

Astrid sourit.

_ Parfait, tu viens Cynthia, le bateau va finir par partir sans nous.

Le monde s'écroula autour du blond.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ben tu vois, je pars en voyage avec Cynthia et sa petite sœur et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour garder tous mes pokémons pendant mon absence vu que je vais en prendre que trois : polichombr, ohmassacre et absol. Bonne chance Lemon et prend bien soin de mes bébé, voilà les clés de la villa ! Tchao !

Cynthia et Astrid partirent donc vers l'air de combat, laissant le pauvre Lemon en plan au milieu de la villa avec tous les pokémon d'Astrid autour de lui en train de dire au revoir à leur maîtresse.

Fin ~

Et voilà le premier chapitre! Premier d'une longue série vu comme on est partie! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Prochain chapitre: Le maître des Golems.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous ! Ça va ? Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre ! Promis je vais me mettre à Perle du Pacifique avant de me faire gronder parce que je mets trop de temps à poster mes chapitres ! Sinon, c'est une fic M, donc qui contient des scènes qui pourraient choquer certain (j'exagère mais vaut mieux être prudent).

En attendant bonne lecture ! ^.-

Chapitre 2 : Le Maître des golems.

Le bateau accosta et les personnes présentes à bord purent poser pied à terre. Ils s'étaient tous habillés chaudement en vue du climat polaire typique de la ville. Mélodie avait donc un pull à col roulé avec un pantalon, des bottes fourrée blanche et un cache-oreille, Astrid quant à elle avait simplement mis un blouson sur sa combinaison noir et avait gardé ses bottines tout terrain, Cynthia s'était rajoutée une grosse écharpes, un bonnet et des gants, quant aux garçons, une simple veste avec une écharpe leur suffisait amplement.

Tout ce petit monde se dirigea directement vers le Temple au Nord de la ville où ils retrouvèrent Gladys, Mélina et un étrange personnage habillé de façon tout aussi étrange. Quand elle les vit Gladys leurs fit de grands signes :

_ Coucou tout le monde ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! Je vous présente Zhu, c'est un ami, il est champion de l'arène de Flocombe à Unys et est spécialiste du type Glace, comme moi !

_ Enchantée, je suis Cynthia, maître de Sinnoh, voici ma petite sœur Mélodie et mon amie Astrid, ancien maître de Sinnoh.

_ Moi je suis Tanguy, champion de Rivamar, spécialiste du type électrique et lui c'est Aaron, membre du conseil 4, spécialiste du type insecte.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer.

_ Zhu viens ici de temps en temps comme il y a toujours de la neige à Frimapic contrairement à Flocombe où il ne neige qu'en hiver.

_ Je vois. Vous contiez rester combien de temps ?

_ J'allais repartir pour Unys.

_ Oh, très bien, vous passerez le bonjour à Goyah alors, dites-lui que ça vient de Cynthia, il comprendra.

_ Je ferais passer le message. Bien Gladys, merci de m'avoir accueilli dans ta ville, à une prochaine fois.

_ A la prochaine, Zhu !

Le champion de Flocombe partit donc vers le port alors que Cynthia engageait une conversation avec Mélina.

_ Alors, chérie, comment va ta ville, ça fait longtemps que je suis pas passée faire un peu de shopping et me détendre devant les machines à sous.

_ C'est vrai. J'ai hâte de t'entendre à nouveau rire jusque dans mon arène comme la dernière fois que tu as joué au casino.

Aaron et Tanguy pouffèrent discrètement alors que Mélodie et Astrid hurlèrent de rire. Cynthia bouda.

Revenant à un sujet plus sérieux, Gladys leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient à la statue de Regigigas.

_ En fait il faudrait que j'obtienne son Glyphe.

_ Je vois… Donc il nous faut descendre tout au fond du temple. Qui vient ?

_ Moi je passe mon tour, il fait trop froid, je te confies ma sœur Astrid.

_ Tu parles d'un cadeau.

_ Tu restes aussi ici Mélina.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ T'es pas habillé assez chaudement et j'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade.

_ Fuu.

Gladys sourit et embrassa Mélina avant de rentrer dans le temple, bientôt suivit par Mélodie qui se jeta sur elle pour savoir où en était leur relation, derrière, Tanguy et Aaron écoutaient d'une oreille discrète pendant qu'Astrid se dit qu'au lieu de rester dans sa villa, elle aurait mieux fait de se tenir au courant des amourettes de la crème de Sinnoh.

_ Quoi ? Vous l'avez toujours pas fait ?!

_ Mélie, moins fort !

_ Tanguy, dit à Gladys comment tu as chopé Aaron !

_ Hein ? Mais ça ne te regarde pas enfin !

_ Chut Aaron, on sait tous que t'es en dessous, essaye pas de le cacher ! Alors Tanguy ?

Gladys, qui sentait que cette conversation allez empirer, décida de changer discrètement de sujet :

_ Tiens regarde Mélie, c'est la statue de Regigigas…

Mélode là regarda par en-dessous.

_ T'essayerais pas de changer de sujet de conversation par hasard ?

_ Moi ? Nooooon !

_ T'en fait pas, on en reparlera.

Mélodie sourit à Gladys avant de se diriger vers la statue de Regigigas.

_ Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas comment le réveiller…

_ On a tout essayé, toutes sortes d'attaque, de tous les types, mais rien à faire.

_ Mouais… Peut-être qu'en demandant à Mew il pourra m'aider.

Mélodie prit le médaillon autour de son cou dans ses mains, elle se concentra et un dessin apparut dessus avant qu'une lumière blanche l'enveloppe, puis qu'une lumière rose se matérialise devant elle. Les lumières s'éteignirent et Mew et Mew-two apparurent devant elle.

_ Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi, Mélodie ?

Mélodie les serra dans ses bras avant de leur exposer le problème.

_ Je vois. Sais-tu que Regigigas est appelé « le Maître des Golems » peut-être pourras-tu le réveiller si tu es capable d'obtenir les Glyphes des trois Golems qui sont sous ses ordres.

_ C'est une possibilité.

Mew contournait la statue avant de s'arrêter dans son dos où apparurent trois plaques. Il attira l'attention de Mélodie et de Mew-two dessus.

_ Mew dit que ces trois plaques te permettront de rentrer dans les salles où se trouvent les trois golems, à Hoenn. Elles te permettront également de réveiller leurs statues.

_ D'accord Mew-two.

_ J'espère que tu réussiras ta quête, n'hésite pas à nous appeler, nous répondrons toujours à ton appel, nous sommes tes gardiens après tout.

_ Vous êtes surtout mes amis, mes grands-frères et je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir.

Mew-two hocha la tête alors que Mew tournoyait joyeusement autour d'eux.

_ Bonne chance alors, nous devons te laisser.

_ À bientôt !

Mew et son clone disparurent et Mélodie se retourna toute joyeuse vers… ses amis qui là fixait comme s'il était en train de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Astrid explosa :

_ Tu viens de discuter avec l'ancêtre de tous les pokémons et son clone et même de les appeler grand-frère et Cynthia vient me dire que tu es en danger ! Laisse-moi rire !

_ Non mais c'est juste que…

_ Pas de mais ! Mais bon si c'est pour fricoter avec tous les légendaires comme ça, moi je te suis où tu veux ! Après tout, j'adore la mythologie pokémon.

Astrid lui fit un clin d'œil.

_ C'est la première fois que je te vois faire ça et je suis impressionnée.

_ Gladys a raison, tu peux en invoquer d'autre comme ça ?

_ Aaron… Je ne vais pas les invoquer juste pour te faire plaisir…

_ Bah si.

_ Bah non.

_ Tanguy, dis quelque chose !

_ Tu peux invoquer qui ?

_ Mew, Mew-two Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, Créhelf, Créfollet et Créfadet !

_ Ah ouais, quand même…

Astrid était impressionnée, bon ok c'était la petite sœur de Cynthia, mais on n'avait pas idée d'être aussi puissant, faudrait qu'elle fasse un combat pokémon avec elle, voir si elle était aussi une bonne dresseuse. Elle se reprit néanmoins :

_ Bon, c'est pas que j'me caille, mais c'est tout comme ! On remonte ?

Ils remontèrent donc jusqu'à, l'entrée du temple avant de prendre la direction du manoir de Gladys pour se réchauffer, pensaient-ils, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent que c'était en faites un manoir fait de glace.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste la façade qui est comme ça.

Un soupir de soulagement traversa la troupe. Gladys leur offrit à boire et Astrid en profita pour défier Mélodie dans un combat pokémon.

Elles allèrent donc sur le terrain d'entraînement qui se trouvait dans le manoir de Gladys et se placèrent pour commencer. Gladys prit alors la parole :

_ Je serais votre arbitre, ce sera un match à trois pokémons, le vainqueur sera désigné lorsque les trois pokémons de son adversaire seront K.O.

Astrid sourit à son adversaire.

_ À toi de jouer polichombr !

_ Je compte sur toi Luxio !

Elles se toisèrent du regard.

_ Polichombr, utilise Feu follet !

_ Luxio, saute et utilise Mâchouille !

Luxio fit un bond au-dessus de l'attaque de Polichombr et atterrit derrière lui, il se retourna vivement et utilisa l'attaque Mâchouille. Polichombr tomba et tenta de se relever tant bien que mal.

_ Courage Polichombr !

_ Luxio, Mâchouille !

Luxio finit de mettre K.O. son adversaire avec son attaque.

_ Polichombr n'est plus capable de se battre, Luxio a gagné !

_ Tss… Absol, à toi !

_ Tu peux continuer mon Luxio.

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête, signe qu'il était prêt à en découdre.

_ Parfait, alors allons-y !

_ Tu vas voir ! Absol, utilises Requiem !

Une musique se répandit sur le terrain.

_ Mince. Je dois le mettre K.O. en moins de trois tours et vite récupérer Luxio. Réfléchit. Luxio ! Fatal Foudre !

_ Esquive Absol.

Absol esquiva l'attaque tant bien que mal, il fut tout de même touché, quoique les dégâts étaient minimes. Mélodie recommença son attaque blessant encore un peu Absol mais Luxio finit par tomber K.O. à cause de l'attaque Requiem.

_ Reviens Luxio. Félicitation mon cœur, tu t'es bien battu. Draco à toi !

Draco apparut dans une pluie d'étincelles, et ses écailles roses surprirent Astrid.

_ Tu as un Draco chromatique ?

_ Exact.

_ Il est magnifique mais nous n'allons pas nous déconcentrer pour autant, Absol, utilise encore une fois Requiem !

_ Draco ! Laser Glace !

_ Esquive !

Absol esquiva l'attaque Laser Glace.

_ Il est rapide… Draco, tourne sur toi-même et utilise Draco-météore !

Draco se mit à tourbillonner comme s'il était une toupie tout en lançant des météores partout dans le terrain. Lorsqu'il finit son attaque, Absol était K.O.

_ C'était quoi ça ?

_ Hé hé, tu l'avais pas vu venir, hein ?

_ C'est pas encore fini ! Ohmassacre, go ! Tonnerre, plaine puissance !

_ Esquive Draco et réplique avec Lance-Flamme !

Draco esquiva avec peine l'attaque avant de plonger son adversaire dans un déluge de flamme.

_ Ohmassacre, ça va ?

Il regarda Astrid, oui il allait bien, et ils allaient gagner !

_ Bien, maintenant…

_ Draco n'est plus capable de se battre ! Ohmassacre a gagné.

_ Quoi… ?

_ Ton attaque Requiem. Reviens, Draco. Félicitation mon amie, tu t'es bien battu, tu as mérité un peu de repos. Maintenant à toi Evoli ! Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire, ma belle.

Evoli descendit de la tête de Mélodie où elle avait élue domicile et prit place sur le terrain.

_ Voyons voir cette attaque spéciale dont parlait le maître, utilise Co-union !

Evoli fut envelopper d'une douce lumière mais rien de plus ne se passa.

_ Ben alors…

_ C'est notre chance Ohmassacre, utilise Tonnerre !

Ohmassacre envoya une décharge électrique vers Evoli qui ne bougea pas.

_ Dans le mille !

Mais au lieu que l'attaque frappe de plein fouet Evoli comme elle aurait dû le faire les éclairs là contournèrent et allèrent frapper Mélodie.

_ Aaaaaaaaaah !

_ Mélie !

Cynthia se précipita sur elle.

_ Ca va petite sœur ?

_ Oui t'en fais pas, je vais bien…

_ Astrid, je vais te tuer !

_ mais, mais… ça devait pas faire ça…

Une lueur violette apparut au milieu du terrain et Mew-two en sortit. Astrid se jeta dans les bras de son Ohmassacre :

_ J'vais mourriiiiiiiiiir !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, humaine, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ais. Comment te sens-tu, Mélodie ?

_ Je vais bien, Mew-two, j'ai juste été surprise.

_ Tant mieux alors, maintenant laisses-moi t'expliquer en quoi consiste la capacité co-union, en fait, au lieu de prendre les coups de l'adversaire, le pokémon les envoient en quelque sorte à son dresseur via un lien qu'il créait en utilisant cette capacité.

_ Du coup c'est normal que je me sois pris l'attaque.

_ Oui.

_ Je comprends.

_ Maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien je vais allez rassurer Mew et rendre une petite visite à la personne qui a oublié de t'expliquer en quoi consiste cette capacité.

_ Ménage un peu Maître Ghetren, c'est qu'il se fait vieux.

_ Je prends note de tes recommandations. Sois plus prudente la prochaine fois, Mélodie.

_ Promis, Mew-two ! À bientôt.

Il hocha la tête avant de disparaitre dans une lueur violette. Gladys souffla.

_ Bon, ça fait trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, moi je vais me coucher…

_ Je t'accompagne.

Mélina sourit à la championne de Frimapic et elles allèrent se coucher main dans la main.

_ Nous aussi on file, tu viens Aaron ?

_ J'arrive, bonne nuit les filles !

_ Bon ben au lit alors, j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper moi.

_ C'est vrai qu'on t'as réveillé ce matin…

_ Allez grande sœur, nous aussi on va se coucher.

_ Je te suis.

Fin ~

Et de deux ! Alors c'était comment ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! En tout cas nous on s'éclate à l'écrire !

Prochainement : Quand Gastronomie rime avec Ami !


	4. Bonus Mélina et Gladys

Premier petit bonus offert par ma Juju ! C'est donc un **couple Yuri (FxF)**. Donc comme je l'ai précisé dans le prologue il s'agit essentiellement d'une **scène sexuelle** qui s'inscrit dans la lignée de la fic mais **qu'il n'est pas obligatoire de lire pour comprendre la suite.**

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce petit bonus, on reprend le cours de la fic au prochain chapitre ! ^.-

Bonne lecture !

Bonus : Mélina & Gladys

De retour chez elles après avoir accompagné Mélie et sa bande dans le temple de la ville où elle était championne, Gladys rentra chez elle, Mélina à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes filles vivaient ensembles depuis quelques semaines, mais il arrivait que Mélina reparte à Voilaroc pour s'occuper de l'arène, vu qu'elle est championne de type combat. Mais dès qu'elle en avait le temps, elle remontait rejoindre son aimée.

Ce soir-là, Gladys ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi énergique que d'habitude. Et sa tête lui faisait un peu mal.

_ « Mélina, je me sens pas bien » dit-elle d'une petite voix

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Je me sens fatiguée. Et j'ai mal à la tête. »

-« Tu as du t'enrhumer dans le temple tout à l'heure. Va t'allonger, je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud. »

Gladys monte les marches lentement en se tenant le front dans la main, enfile un pyjama bleu en pilou pilou et s'allonge dans son lit double. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer par le nez. Pas de doute, elle s'était enrhumée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mélina arriva avec un plateau contenant un grand bol de soupe, des cachets et des poffins sucrés. Même si Mélina était réputée pour être une dure à cuir, elle se montrait douce comme un Teddiursa avec la fille qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse. Et elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas une petite amourette de passage, que c'était un véritable amour. Même son grand amour.

Elle la détaillait du regard pendant qu'elle mangeait. Des longs cheveux noir et doux, des yeux dorés et envoutants, la peau blanche comme neige mais si soyeuse. Même dans son pyjama, elle la trouvait sublime.

Après qu'elle eut fini son repas, la championne de type combat s'assit à côté d'elle et la câlina un long moment. Se laissant aller à plein de baisers. Gladys avait d'abord décliné cette douce invitation de peur de lui transmettre ses microbes, mais Mélina l'avait rassurée en lui disant :

_ « Au moins, nous serons malades ensembles »

Mélina commençait à dévier ses baisers dans son cou, suçotant sa peau de temps à autres. Malgré le désir qui commençait à venir, la championne de type glace ne se sentait pas d'attaque à s'adonner aux plaisirs saphiques.

_ « Non chérie. Pas ce soir, je ne me sens pas bien et tu le sais. Demain si tu veux, si je me sens mieux. Mais ce soir je ne me sens pas en forme pour ça. »

Mais Mélina lui avait dit d'un ton coquin et comique :

_ « J'ai lu quelque part que faire l'amour peux soigner d'un rhume »

_ « Mais… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa bien-aimée lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant avec fougue. Gladys savait que cela ne servait à rien, Mélina avait plus de force qu'elle, et aussi un plus gros appétit sexuel.

Mélina se mit à califourchon sur Gladys après avoir envoyé valser la couette épaisse. Elle l'embrasse dans le cou, le mordille avec appétit. La brune gémissait sous cette douce torture, se mordait les lèvres. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit des mains glisser sous son pyjama dans son dos. La fille aux cheveux roses se redresse en enlève sa veste de survêtement, ainsi que son haut blanc, laissant apparaitre une petite poitrine habillée d'un soutien-gorge noir spécial sport. Gladys se mordit encore plus la lèvre à cette vue. Son aimée enleva son haut de pyjama, dénudant sa poitrine qu'elle massa de façon experte, puis qu'elle tête comme un enfant affamé, mordillant la pointe naissante par moments. Gladys glisse sa main dans le pantalon de la dominante, caressant sa fleur à travers le tissu fin de son shorty. Une fleur lâchant un pollen liquide.

_ « Je te fais déjà de l'effet ma chérie ? » demande Gladys avec un clin d'œil.

Mélina gémissait sous ses caresses, bougeant son bassin au rythme de sa main. Les bas volèrent dans la pièce, laissant s'entrelacer les corps nus. Mélina embrassa le ventre plat de la championne, passant sa langue douce et gourmande sur son nombril. Arrivée à sa fleur, elle recueillit le pollen d'un coup de langue, puis continue sa torture un long moment, s'attardant souvent sur le bouton de rose. Gladys ne put retenir un premier orgasme.

Mélina se retourna pour mettre sa rose à portée de bouche de son aimée. Elle ne tarda pas à lui rentre le plaisir qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle en oubliait son rhume. Les deux amantes se donnaient du plaisir mutuellement, dans leur cocon d'amour.

Le plaisir monta d'un cran quand la championne de Voilaroc inséra deux doigts dans l'intimité de celle de Frimapic. Elle fit de même et commencèrent de rapides vas et viens. Elles gémissaient de plus en plus au fil des accélérations des mains. Elles augmentèrent le plaisir procuré en torturant le bouton de chair avec leur langue. Sentant le moment arriver, elles accélérèrent leurs mouvements le plus vite possible. Elles explosèrent dans un long et puissant orgasme.

Elles reprennent une position faciale et s'enlacent tendrement, le souffle haletant, se remettant doucement du plaisir immense qu'elles s'étaient procurées mutuellement. Elles s'échangèrent de tendres baisers amoureux. Gladys niche son visage dans le cou de sa chérie, sentant son délicat parfum. Sentant ? Elle arrivait à sentir cette douce odeur rassurante alors qu'elle est enrhumée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et vit que son nez était débouché, que son mal de tête avait disparu.

_ « Mélina ! Je n'ai plus le nez bouché, et je n'ai plus mal à la tête ! »

_ « Je te l'avais dit que faire l'amour soignait certaines choses comme le mal de tête »

_ « Là ça m'a carrément guérie de mon rhume »

_ « Merci qui ? »

_ « Merci mon ange »

Elles s'unirent dans un tendre baiser. Mélina ramena la couette sur elles et s'endormirent l'une blottie contre l'autre.

Fin~

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

(Parce que le voyage… continue ! XD)


	5. Chapitre 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! On avance vite, je suis contente ! (Pas comme avec mes autres fic…)

Bon alors rappel, comme d'hab, il y a des couples homos et hétéros homophobes, hétérophobes et âmes sensibles, prière de prendre la porte de sortie, etc…

(J'ai inventé un mot je crois, mon ordi m'a souligné hétérophobe…)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^.-

Chapitre 3 : Quand Gastronomie rime avec ami.

Frimapic… Elle se souvenait, elle y était déjà allez, elle y avait fait une formidable rencontre…

__ Tu viens, Mélodie ?_

__ Attends, Gladys, je n'ai pas l'habitude de marcher dans la neige ! Je m'enfonce à chaque pas ! _

__ Hihi, c'est normal, tu n'es pas un Pokémon glace !_

__ Ce n'est pas drôle ! En plus, si nos parents savent où on est, on va se faire gronder. Ils nous avaient dit de ne pas quitter la ville._

__ T'inquiète pas, on craint rien, viens, je vais te présenter un ami : MAMMOCHON !_

__ Groiiiin !_

_Un énorme Mammochon sortit alors de derrière des rochers recouvert de givre._

__ Viens, il va nous conduire au Lac._

__ Tu penses vraiment que c'est une saison pour aller faire trempette ?_

__ Oh, fais pas ta tête de Goret ! Allez on y va !_

_Mélodie et Gladys grimpèrent sur le dos de Mammochon qui les conduisit jusqu'aux rives du Lac Savoir._

__ C'est magnifique…_

__ Ah, tu vois que ça en valait la peine !_

__ C'est quoi cette caverne au centre ?_

__ D'après la légende, c'est le refuge de Créhelf, le pokémon du savoir._

__ Intéressant… On peut aller voir ?_

__ Si tu veux. Comme cet endroit est difficile d'accès on en a fait un refuge pour une famille de Lokhlass. Regardes, ils sont là allons leur demander s'ils veulent bien nous accompagner._

_Gladys se dirigea vers le groupe de Lokhlass et leur demanda s'ils accepteraient de les accompagner jusqu'à la caverne savoir. Lokhlass étant un pokémon gentil ils acceptèrent et les emmenèrent sur leur dos jusque sur la petite île qui se trouvait au centre du Lac et qui était selon la légende le refuge de Créhelf, le pokémon légendaire du savoir._

_Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent après avoir salué les Lokhlass et leur avoir demandé de les attendre pour les ramener sur les rives du Lac._

__ Regarde Mélodie, il y a une lumière au centre de la grotte._

__ Allons voir._

_Elles s'approchèrent et virent la silhouette d'un pokémon avant qu'il ne leur lance une attaque hypnose. Gladys s'endormit directement alors que Mélodie sentit deux bras se refermer autour d'elle et là protéger de l'attaque. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était étroitement serrée contre le torse de Mew-two._

__ Pourquoi protèges-tu cette humaine, elle ne doit pas savoir que j'existe, cela mettrait ma vie en danger._

__ Elle a le droit et même le devoir de savoir qui tu es et où tu te trouves._

__ Le devoir ?_

__ Elle est l'élève de Ghetren et notre protégée avec Mew._

__ Je vois._

_Créhelf s'approcha de Mélodie qui, du haut de ses huit ans, tenait encore dans les bras de Mew-two qui là portait facilement._

__ N'ait crainte, jeune Mélodie, je me nomme Créhelf et je suis le gardien de ce Lac et aussi celui qui accorda le savoir aux hommes._

_Mew-two là posa à terre avant de la pousser vers le pokémon du Lac._

__ N'es pas peur, Mélodie, ouvres-lui simplement ton cœur, comme tu l'as fait la première fois avec nous._

__ Lui aussi va inscrire son Glyphe sur mon médaillon ?_

__ Oui._

_Mélodie s'avança vers Créhelf tout en ouvrant les bras. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir une confiance absolue en Mew-two. Elle accueillit Créhelf et son médaillon s'illumina. Le Glyphe de Créhelf venait d'apparaître dessus, avant de disparaitre, rendant au médaillon son état d'origine._

_Mélodie avait fermé les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit Créhelf n'était plus là._

__ Il est retourné au fond de la grotte._

_Elle se retourna vers Mew-two et lui fit un grand sourire._

__ Ton amie ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Je compte sur toi pour ne parler à personne de ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu iras voir ton maître le plus tôt possible pour lui montrer ton médaillon._

__ Bien Mew-two._

_Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un câlin. Mew-two referma ses bras sur elle, savourant cette marque d'amour que seule Mélodie lui offrait. À côté d'eux, Gladys commença à remuer, signe qu'elle allait se réveiller. Mew-two resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille._

__ Je suis fier de toi, Mélodie._

_Puis il disparut._

__ Merci, Mew-two._

__ Mélodie ?_

__ Ah, Gladys ! Tu te réveil enfin ! Dépêches, on doit retourner à Frimapic !_

__ D'accord,_ mais réveilles-toi d'abord.

_ Hein ?

_ Mélodie ! Mélie ! Réveilles-toi, princesse !

_ Tanguy ?

_Ben alors, on joue au ronflex ?

_ Très drôle…

_ Allez lèves-toi ! Sinon Cynthia va encore essayer de nous faire un petit déjeuner et ça va être un carnage !

_ J'ai entendue, Aaron !

_ Oups…

_ T'es vraiment pas discret mon cœur…

_ Bon les mecs, vous me filez un coup de mains, allons-y.

Mélodie embarqua ses deux amis vers la cuisine du bateau qu'Astrid avait piqué à son père pour se rendre à Unys.

_ Tss…

_ Fais pas la tête Cynthia, mais avoues quand même que tu es nulle en cuisine.

_ Mmm… Astrid, ton sac bouge tout seul, c'est normal ?

_ Hein ? Ça doit être Polichombr.

_ Bah non, il est en train de dormir avec Luxio, regardes.

Cynthia montra les deux pokémon du doigt avant de revenir sur le sac d'Astrid qui gigotait dans tous les sens avant de s'ouvrir sur :

_ Tiplouf ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

_ À mon avis il a cru que tu voulais l'abandonner alors il s'est caché dans ton sac.

_ Ah là là…

Tiplouf sortit du sac et alla s'accrocher à la jambe de sa dresseuse.

_ Bon ok, tu viens avec nous alors.

À côté d'elles, Aaron venait de mettre la musique pendant que Tanguy et Mélodie s'activaient dans la cuisine.

_Me foutez pas le bordel hein ? Mon père va me tuer sinon !

_ Ouais ouais, c'est ça !

Cynthia rigola avant de mettre la musique à fond. Astrid se mit alors à danser avant de ressentir une vibration dans la poche de son pantalon.

_ Qu'est-ce que… SILENCE !

Tout redevint silencieux sur le bateau. Pendant qu'Astrid décrochait son téléphone.

_ Allo, papa ?

_ Ma chérie, c'est quoi le truc important que tu avais à me dire ?

_ Ben, en fait… j'ai t'ais, hum… emprunter… ton bateau, pour aller à Unys… Ça te dérange pas, hein ?

_ Ben, du moment que tu me fou pas le bordel et que tu me le rends comme tu l'as trouvé, non.

_ Papa, quand je l'ai trouvé il y avait des paquets de gâteau rondoudou moisit sous tes couettes…

_ Ah ! Mais c'est là qu'ils étaient ! Je les ai cherché partout !

_ Tu te fou de moi où quoi ?!

_ Bon, bonne chance ma chérie ! Sois prudente.

_ Attends, ta tournée se finit quand ?

_ Dans deux mois ma puce. Pourquoi ?

_ Pour savoir. Bisous papa !

_ Bisous mon ange.

Astrid raccrocha et Cynthia s'approcha d'elle, hallucinée :

_ Tu lui avait pas dit que tu lui piquais son bateau ?!

Astrid lui tira la langue avant de remettre la musique à fond.

Quelques jours plus tard ils purent enfin garer le bateau et poser pied à terre.

_ T'es sûre que c'est un port ici ?

_ Ben, y'a déjà un bateau d'amarré, c'est donc un port !

_ T'as l'air bien sûre de toi, Astrid…

_ Fais-moi confiance, Cynthia.

_ Bon, d'après la carte on n'est pas loin du laboratoire du prof. Keteleeria, c'est une vieille connaissance, je vais passer la voir.

_ Ok. Nous on va dans la première arène, celle d'Ogoesse, j'aimerais bien voir le niveau des champions d'Unys.

_ Pas de problème Tanguy, Astrid, je te les confie !

_ Tu parles d'un cadeau…

_ Allez, à toute à l'heure les enfants !

_ A toute grande sœur !

La petite troupe marcha quelques temps avant d'arriver dans la ville d'Ogoesse.

_ Quelqu'un sait où se trouve l'arène ?

_ Demande, on verra bien.

_ Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve l'arène s'il vous plait ?

_ Euh… Oui c'est le bâtiment, là-bas.

_ Merci bien.

La jeune fille rougit violemment et Tanguy sourit triomphalement en se retournant vers ses camarades. Aaron bouda.

_ Pas la peine de lui faire du charme.

_ Jaloux ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

Tanguy sourit avant de se pencher vers son compagnon et de lui voler un chaste baiser.

_ Pour moi, il n'y aura toujours que toi.

Tanguy avança alors tranquillement vers l'arène en tirant son compagnon rouge pivoine derrière lui, sous le regard envieux de ces demoiselles. Pourquoi fallait-il TOUJOURS que les beaux mecs soit Gay !

Astrid et Mélodie les suivirent, la première était à moitié morte de rire et la seconde sur son petit nuage de yaoiste.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment où était censé se trouver l'arène et entrèrent… sauf que, au lieu de trouver une arène ils tombèrent sur un restaurant…

_ Ces messieurs-dame désirent-ils une table ?

Mélodie se retourna et là… « ce qui devait arriver, arriva » aurait dit Cynthia, car en deux seconde son instinct de perverse déjà préalablement taquiné par ses deux amis, se réveilla complètement.

_ Salut beau gosse, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? Dis-moi que t'es célibataire.

Noa regarda la jeune fille qui se collait à lui d'un air interrogateur.

_ Désolé jeune fille, mais je suis déjà pris.

_ Ah ! Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

_ Vous pensez que c'est un garçon ?

_ Cela me parait évident, vu que je suis la plus jolie.

_ Ça va les chevilles ?

_ Chut Astrid, c'est grand frère qui l'a dit.

_ Cynthia est un homme ? Elle me l'avait caché.

_ Mais non, grand frère Mew-two, enfin !

Astrid trembla au souvenir de sa dernière entrevue avec le pokémon légendaire. Noa les regarda d'un air surpris : Mew-two ? Le pokémon génétique créé à partir de l'ADN de Mew ?

_ On peut avoir une table ? Juste mon ami et moi, dans un coin s'il vous plait.

_ Tanguy, enfin !

_ Mais bien sûre, celle-là vous conviendrait ?

_ Parfait.

Tanguy et Aaron allèrent s'asseoir dans un angle du restaurant où ils pourraient être tranquilles pendant que les filles prenaient place au centre du restaurant, à une table ronde de quatre places, elles commandèrent pour elles et pour leurs pokémons.

Elles étaient en train de manger de nouilles sautées aux crevettes lorsque Cynthia déboula dans le restaurant.

_ VOUS ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ça fait une heure que j'vous cherche dans toute la ville ! Et où ils sont les deux idiots là ?!

Elle s'approcha, la colère déformant son visage.

_ Détends-toi Cynthia, tiens, goûte !

Astrid enroula des nouilles autour de ses baguettes avant de les fourrer dans la bouche du maître de Sinnoh. Cynthia mâcha lentement avant de sourire et de s'asseoir à table avec ses amies et d'attraper un serveur par le bras :

_ Toi, donnes moi tout ce que t'as sur ta carte !

Rachid acquiesça, quelque peu déstabilisé par le ton autoritaire de sa cliente.

Armando posa le dernier plat sur la table, une soupe miso, il engagea la conversation avec ces clientes peu ordinaire :

_ Et vous allez tout manger ?

_ T'inquiète, ça se voit peut-être pas mais on a bon appétit.

_ Oh, et vous avez de quoi payer au moins, parce que là, ça va vous coûter une fortune…

_ T'en fait pas pour ça non plus, je suis l'ancien maître de Sinnoh, Cynthia est l'actuel et Mélodie est sa petite sœur.

_ Eh bien, on a la crème de Sinnoh qui s'est réuni dans notre restaurant…

_ Exact, les deux garçons là-bas sont Tanguy, champion de l'arène de Rivamar à Sinnoh et Aaron, membre du conseil 4 de Sinnoh. On est venu visiter la région et en apprendre plus sur les pokémons légendaires qui vivent ici.

_ Je vois. Vous comptez faire le tour des arènes de la région aussi ?

_ Tanguy voulait voir leur niveau donc on va en faire quelques-unes, on était à la recherche de celle de la ville lorsqu'on est arrivé ici.

_ Eh bien vous ne vous êtes pas trompés, l'arène se trouve derrière le restaurant et moi et mes frères sommes les champions. Je suis spécialisé dans le type feu.

_ Ah oui ? Impressionnant, moi comme pokémon de type feu j'ai un Galopa qui a appartenue à ma mère, mais je ne l'ai pas pris avec moi.

_ Vraiment ? Tu voudrais un pokémon de type feu ? Il n'y a pas longtemps, lorsque j'étais allé à Volucité j'ai trouvé ce petit Goupix, il a dû embarquer par erreur. J'ai pu le capturer donc je suppose qu'il était sauvage.

_ Le pauvre… Et tu ne veux pas le garder ?

_ Ben, entre le restaurant et l'arène je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder, alors je préfère te le confier, tu t'en occuperas mieux que moi.

_ Ben merci.

Astrid accepta la pokéball que lui tendit Armando et fit sortir Goupix.

_ Bonjour toi, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu voyageras avec moi.

Goupix pencha la tête sur le côté avant de faire une léchouille sur le visage d'Armando et d'aller s'installer sur les genoux d'Astrid.

_ Prend bien soin de toi Goupix.

_ Je prendrais soin de lui, je t'enverrais des nouvelles régulièrement.

_ Ok.

Tanguy s'approcha d'eux.

_ Tu dis que tu es le champion de cette arène, tu veux bien m'affronter dans un combat pokémon ?

_ Ok. Moi je suis spécialiste de type feu, Noa de type eau et Rachid de type plante, lequel veux-tu affronter ?

_ Ben les trois, pour avoir un aperçu du niveau des champions d'Unys.

_ D'accord, ce sera donc un match en trois pokémon

_ Attendez, moi aussi je veux vous combattre, laisses-moi en un Tanguy !

_ Quoi ?

_ Moi aussi, je veux bien t'affronter Armando.

_ Aaron, tes pokémons sont de type insecte…

_ Justement, ça sera un super entraînement.

_ Très bien, suivez-nous dans l'arène.

Ils suivirent les champions et arrivèrent sur le terrain où se déroulerait le match. Astrid s'avança :

_ Je serais votre arbitre, le premier match opposera Tanguy à … je sais pas qui, en fait.

_ Moi je veux combattre Noa, donc il affrontera Rachid.

_ Ok, Tanguy contre Rachid alors.

Tanguy se plaça.

_ Vas-y Luxray !

_ Intéressant, à toi de jouer, Limonde !

_ Un type sol ? Finement jouer.

_ Merci, Limonde n'est pas de type Plante, mais contre un tel rival, je me permets de prendre ce combat très au sérieux.

Tanguy sourit à son adversaire, là, il était clairement en désavantage.

_ C'est un combat à un contre un, c'est à Tanguy que revient la première action, vous pouvez commencer !

_ Bien, dans ce cas, Luxray, utilises mâchouille et attrape-le sur le côté.

Luxray fonça sur son adversaire et se déplacer sur le côté pour l'attraper.

_ Quoi ?

_ Aucune attaque de type sol possible et l'électricité ne lui fais rien, c'est bien Luxray, maintenant tournes sur toi-même sans le lâcher et jettes-le contre un mur !

Luxray pris de la vitesse en tournant puis jeta sa proie contre le mur le plus proche. Limonde se releva difficilement.

_ Tss, Limonde, utilise tir de boue !

_ Évites Luxray, et réplique avec vantardise !

L'attaque de Luxray rendit Limonde confus.

_ Limonde, non !

_ Finis-le avec la même combinaison que tout à l'heure !

Limonde était KO, et Rachid n'avait rien pu faire…

_ Luxray remporte le match et la victoire revient à Tanguy.

_ Je m'incline, je n'ai rien pu faire, tu es vraiment très fort.

_ Normal, c'est le champion le plus fort de Sinnoh, s'il n'aimait pas autant sa ville il aurait pu facilement faire partit du conseil 4.

_ Je vois.

_ Bon, match suivant, Mélodie, au lieu de faire louange des exploits de Tanguy, viens plutôt te battre.

_ Aye ! Allez Caninos, c'est à nous !

_ Un pokémon feu ? Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, allons-y Roigada !

_ Parfait ! Tu es prêt mon tout beau ?

_ Waouf !

_ Bon, alors que le match commence !

_ Caninos, projettes-le avec roue de feu !

_ Contre avec rayon gemme !

_ Dévies Caninos et reviens avec un effet boomerang !

Caninos passa à côté de Roigada, évitant l'attaque et revint le frapper par derrière l'étourdissant momentanément.

_ Mâchouille !

_ Envoies Psyko !

Roigada fut touché par mâchouille, ce qui lui enleva pas mal de PV mais Psyko atteint aussi son but et Caninos devint confus.

_ Utilises Surf.

Caninos se pris l'attaque Surf de plein fouet mais se releva quand même tant bien que mal.

_ Roigada, envoies rayon gemme !

_ Évites Caninos et tourne autour de lui !

Roigada suivit Caninos qui tournait autour de lui avec son rayon gemme. Caninos étant plus rapide il finit par se trouver derrière le pokémon de Noa.

_ Mâchouille !

Épuisé par son attaque Rayon gemme, Roigada tomba KO sous l'attaque mâchouille.

_ Roigada n'est plus capable de se battre, Caninos remporte le match et la victoire revient à Mélodie.

_ On a gagné Caninos ! On est les meilleurs !

_ Waouf ! Waouf !

_ Bon, match suivant… Aaron contre Armando.

_ Charmillon, c'est à nous !

_ C'est partit Darumacho

_ Le combat peut commencer !

_ Charmillon, envoies Lame d'air !

Sous la pression de l'attaque, Darumacho recula.

_ Riposte avec éboulement !

_ Esquive et envoies Attraction !

Darumacho tomba alors amoureux de Charmillon.

_ Lame d'air !

Charmillon mit Darumacho KO.

Le silence se fit dans la salle alors que Aaron cajolait son pokémon, Cynthia pris alors la parole :

_ Finalement tu es digne d'être dans le conseil 4 de Sinnoh…

_ Je sais, je sais.

_ Bon et bien, on s'est fait laminé apparemment…

Rachid était dépité… Il avait été vaincu tous les trois avec une apparente facilité…

_ Ne soit pas aussi découragé, vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de chance de l'emporter… Tanguy reste invaincu depuis plus de six mois, Aaron ne perd qu'un match sur cinquante et Mélodie est juste l'une des meilleure dresseuse de Sinnoh, elle pourrait même me dépasser.

Notre petite troupe paya leur repas puis ils partirent de la ville en saluant leurs nouveaux camarades.

_ Au fait Astrid, Keteleeria m'a confié cet œuf, je te le donne, mon équipe est déjà complète.

_ Ah, merci. C'est un œuf de quoi ?

_ « Surpriiiiiiiise ! » m'a-t-elle dit.

_ ….Ok…

_ On va où là ?

_ Non mais, Mélie, tu écoutes quand on parle ? On se dirige vers Maillard !

_ Ah. On va jouer à colin maillard ?

_ Mais non ! La ville de Maillard, idiote !

_ Pff, c'est nul, je voulais jouer moi…

Fin~

Tadaaam~

Bon, le chapitre est super long par rapport à d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez aimé les combats !

Je vais vous proposer un petit bonus dans le chapitre d'après.

Bisous tout le monde ! ^.-


	6. Bonus Rachid, Armando et Noa

Bon, je vous ai concocté un petit bonus sur les trois champions d'Ogoesse ! Oui, je sais, ils sont frères. C'est pour ça que je précise :

Petit un : c'est une scène **sexuelle** !

Petit deux : c'est une scène **entre hommes** !

Petit trois : c'est de **l'inceste** !

Petit quatre : si quelque chose vous choque dans ce qui a été dit précédemment, prière de ne pas lire, merci.

Pour ceux qui restent : bonne lecture ! ^.-

Bonus : Armando, Noa & Rachid

La journée venait de se terminer et les trois champions d'Ogoesse venaient de rentrer chez eux. Armando alla prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher sans un mot pour ses frères.

Noa soupira. Il savait qu'il allait encore déprimer à cause de sa défaite, des trois, il était celui qui s'était fait battre avec le plus de facilité cet après-midi, Aaron l'avait pulvérisé sans aucune difficulté alors qu'il était clairement désavantagé.

Rachid fit un petit sourire réconfortant à Noa avant d'aller préparer le dîner. Ce soir il ferait une soupe de baies, cela remontera peut-être le moral de ses frères. Une fois la soupe prête, Noa alla chercher Armando.

_ Allez, lèves-toi ! Rachid t'as fait ta soupe préférée.

_ Pas faim.

_ Pour me faire plaisir ?

_ Non.

Noa soupira encore une fois, son frère pouvait être têtu lorsqu'il le voulait…

_ Il ne veut pas venir ?

_ Non…

Rachid réfléchit quelques instants, avant qu'un sourire illumine son visage.

_ Tu nous laisses entrer, Armando ?

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ C'est une surprise !

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Armando.

_ Quoi ?

Rachid poussa Armando à l'intérieur de sa chambre et tira Noa derrière lui. Ce dernier sourit, comprenant où voulait en venir son frère. Il se glissa donc derrière Armando et commença à lui mordiller la nuque pendant que Rachid s'était saisit de ses lèvres.

Armando s'accrocha à Rachid, savourant pleinement le baiser. Noa passa ses mains sous le pyjama de son frère et commença à caresser son ventre pendant que Rachid plongeait ses mains dans la chevelure de feu.

Il libera la bouche si tentante de son frère pour finir de lui enlever son haut avant d'enlever le sien. Il colla son torse au dos de son frère qui s'était retourné pour déshabiller Noa.

Armando poussa Noa sur le lit et finit de le déshabiller complètement alors qu'il subissait le même sort. Rachid poussa son frère sur le lit et les admira tous les deux, complètements nu, en train de s'embrasser fougueusement.

Il enleva ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement et les rejoint, se plaçant derrière Noa. Ce dernier fit migrer ses lèvres vers l'entre-jambe d'Armando, pendant que Rachid se plaçait derrière lui et attachait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête avec sa cravate qui trainait par terre.

Armando se retrouva à la merci de ses deux frères, Rachid caressant son torse et titillant ses mamelons pendant que Noa s'activait sur son sexe.

Rachid dévorait la bouche de son frère et du coin de l'œil il vit Noa libérer le membre d'Armando de sa bouche alors qu'il n'avait pas encore jouit et s'empaler doucement sur le membre dressé.

Cette vision excita un peu plus Rachid qui, sans lâcher les lèvres d'Armando, entama de douces caresses sur le membre de Noa. Armando plaça quant à lui ses mains toujours liés sur le torse de son frère et commença à le caresser alors qu'il faisait des va-et-vient sur son sexe.

Rachid avança sa bouche jusqu'au sexe de Noa afin de continuer sa douce torture avec ses lèvres. Armando en profita pour happer la hampe de Rachid avec sa bouche pour réaliser un formidable 69, chacun donnant ou recevant du plaisir des autres.

C'est ensemble qu'ils jouirent dans la bouche ou le corps de l'autre. Ils retombèrent essoufflés sur le lit avant de se pelotonner les uns aux autres. Armando était allongé sur le dos, Noa recouvrant à moitié son torse d'un côté et Rachid se tenant sur un coude de l'autre, les veillant du regard.

_ Tu vas mieux, Armando ?

_ Oui, Rachid. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des soucis, mes frères.

_ On ne t'en veut pas, Armando.

_ Merci Noa.

_ Bon, et si on allait manger, j'ai super faim moi !

_ Attends Rachid, j'aimerais prendre une douche avant.

_ Oh, Noa, quel pervers tu fais ! Mais soit, je veux bien t'accompagner.

_ Oui, moi aussi.

_ Mais non, je…

Rachid se leva et ouvrit la porte :

_ Mes petits jou-jou, vous voulez bien nous préparer un bain s'il vous plait ?

Les trois pokémons acquiescèrent avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain de leurs dresseurs. Lorsque les trois frères entrèrent dans la salle d'eau, un bon bain, bien chaud, sentant bon les baies Kika les accueillit.

Les trois frères plongèrent dans le bain, Rachid attira Noa contre son torse pendant qu'Armando dévorait sa bouche. Il se mit alors à parcourir le torse de son frère avec ses mains avant de descendre plus bas et de commencer à détendre l'anneau de chair avec ses doigts. Noa gémissait doucement contre la bouche d'Armando, ce dernier commençant d'ailleurs à caresser son torse, faisant se durcir les boutons de chair sous ses doigts agiles.

Rachid souleva légèrement Noa pour le pénétrer, ce dernier s'accrocha aux épaules d'Armando, savourant l'intrusion. Lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur de son frère, Rachid lui écarta les jambes, offrant à son autre frère une vue dégagé sur son sexe pénétrant l'antre de chair de Noa.

_ Viens.

A ce simple mot Armando compris où Rachid voulait en venir et s'approcha donc pour pénétrer à son tour Noa, qui sentit son corps s'ouvrir pour accueillir la virilité de son frère.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cri muet lorsqu'il les sentit bouger ensemble afin de trouver son point sensible. Ce qu'ils finirent par trouver, cette fois un véritable cri de plaisir sortit de sa bouche, bientôt suivi par d'autres. La pièce fut vite remplit par les gémissements, les râles et les cris de plaisir des trois frères. Ils finirent par s'unir dans la jouissance, Noa recueillant la semence de ses frères dans son corps pendant que la sienne maculait le torse d'Armando.

Noa retomba épuisé dans les bras de Rachid et accueillit Armando dans les siens après qu'il se soit retiré de son corps. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, savourant les dernières bribes de plaisir, partageant leur chaleur.

Ils finirent de se laver avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

_ Avec tout ça, la soupe va être froide…

_ C'était ton idée je te rappel, Rachid.

_ Je sais Noa. Mais c'est vous qui me donnez tout le temps faim, ce n'est pas ma faute !

_ Excuse-nous, ô mon très cher frère, si tu préfères prendre ton pied en me regardant prendre Noa.

_ D'ailleurs j'espère que tu as un coussin confortable parce que j'ai mal aux fesses…

Rachid et Armando offrirent un petit sourire d'excuse à leur frère. Ils finirent par arriver à la cuisine, lorsque Rachid ouvrit il trouva leur trois pokémons, des petits tabliers rose autour de la taille, en train de réchauffer la soupe et de préparer du thé et des gâteaux pour leurs maîtres.

Les trois frères eurent un sourire amusé devant l'attitude de leurs pokémons, depuis qu'ils leur avaient dit que s'ils étaient sages ils les emmèneraient à la fête foraine de Méanville, Flamajou, Flotajou et Feuillajou étaient de vrai petits ange et ne faisaient plus aucune bêtises…

Fin~

Et hop tadaam !

Elle m'a donné du fil à retordre celle-là, j'avais tellement d'idées de positions pour ces trois-là que je changeais d'avis toute les trente secondes, je vous dis pas la galère…

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Dans le prochain chapitre on reprend le cours de l'histoire et notre petit groupe va rencontrer un curieux personnage.

Bisous à tous ! ^.-


	7. Chapitre 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Où nos amis vont faire une drôle de rencontre et où on va en apprendre un peu plus sur Mélie et sur son statut d'apprentie prêtresse pokémon ! Avec, en prime, un petit combat. Me remerciez pas, c'est gratuit ! XD

Bisous et bonne lecture ! ^.-

Chapitre 4: Rencontre improbable

Notre petite troupe avançait joyeusement sur le chemin qui les menait à Maillard lorsqu'un bruit attira l'attention de Mélodie. Elle se tourna pour voir une touffe d'herbe remuer, elle donna un coup de coude à Aaron :

_ Regardes, on dirait un pokémon sauvage…

_ Je vais le capturer, ce sera mon premier pokémon de la région d'Unys.

_ Ok ! Donnes, je lance la pokéball !

_ Attends, faut d'abord le combattre et…

Trop tard, Mélie venait de lancer l'objet vers la touffe d'herbe, il atterrit en plein dessus !

_ Aïe !

Silence…

_ Depuis quand les touffes d'herbes ça parle ?

Mélie et Aaron regardaient la touffe d'herbe avant que celle-ci ne se relève et se tourne vers eux.

_ Euh… Oups ?

_ Désolé mec, on t'a pris pour un pokémon…

_ Je vois ça…

_ Désolée, c'est ma faute, je m'appelle Mélodie et je viens de Sinnoh.

_ Moi c'est Aaron, je fais partit du conseil 4 de Sinnoh, et toi tu es ?

_ Je m'appelle N. Je ne suis pas un dresseur, je n'ai pas de pokémon, mais j'aide ceux qui sont blessés et ceux qui sont capturés par la team plasma.

_ Je vois, et que faisais-tu ici ?

_ La team plasma capture des Rototaupe et des Rhinolove en masse pour les donner à leurs nouveaux sbires, j'essaye de les protéger mais je ne peux pas grand-chose contre eux actuellement.

_ Dans ce cas on va t'aider, on fait partit des meilleurs dresseurs de Sinnoh, pas vrai Aaron ?

_ Oui, conduit-nous à eux et on sera ravi de pouvoir libérer ces pauvres pokémons.

_ Merci pour votre aide.

_ C'est normal enfin, en tant que future prêtresse pokémon je me dois de protéger tous les pokémons qui sont dans le besoin !

_ Prêtresse pokémon ?

_ Exact ! En fait je…

_ Mélie ! Ne dis pas tes secrets à n'importe qui, je te rappel que ça pourrais te mettre en danger, tu possèdes un grand pouvoir, souviens-toi !

N les regarda, interloqué, avant de se ressaisir.

_ L'entrée de la grotte se trouve par-là, la team plasma doit encore y être.

_ On te suit.

Ils allèrent donc tous les trois vers la Veine Souterraine où ils découvrirent la team plasma prête à partir avec des cages remplit de pokémons.

_ Bon ben au boulot alors, qui fait le super discours du héros ?

_ Moi ! Moi !

Mélodie sortit de derrière les fourrés et s'avança devant les sbires de la team plasma.

_ Vous là ! Libérez les pokémons que vous avez capturés, bande de méchants !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la gamine ? Tu veux que je t'offre ma sucette ma petite ?

_ J'aime pas les sucettes, désolée, je préfère les poffins, c'est meilleur pour la ligne… Mais bon vous ne voulez vraiment pas vous rendre.

_ J'vais m'la faire c'te gamine !

_ C'est qu'en plus elle est pas mal pour une gosse !

_ Bon ben tant pis, Riolu, Ultralaser !

Les sbires allèrent se mettre à l'abri avant d'envoyer leurs pokémons, soit une trentaine de pokémon.

_ Ah ouais, vous jouez comme ça ! Très bien !

Mélodie pris alors son médaillon entre ses mains et ce dernier commença à briller légèrement :

_ Pokémons d'Unys, écoutez ma voix et libérez-vous de ces chaînes qui vous étreignent !

Les pokéballs disparurent et tous les pokémons des sbires s'enfuirent, les laissant tous sans pokémon.

_ Maintenant libérez les pokémons que vous avec capturez, viles mécréants ! Et retournez sur le chemin de la justice !

_ O… Oui mademoiselle…

_ He he, c'est ça d'être une prêtresse pokémon, tu as trop la classe !

_ JE T'AIS DIT DE PAS LE DIRE A TOUT LE MONDE !

_ Euh… Oups ? Pardon Aaron, pardon !

Les sbires profitèrent qu'elle avait le dos tourné pour s'enfuir sans demander leur reste. N et Aaron avancèrent alors vers elle. N avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Aaron soupira et pris la parole :

_ Puisque tu as vu de quoi elle est capable et que tu à l'air d'être un ami des pokémons, elle va t'expliquer de quoi il retourne.

_ Viens N, j'ai des poffins dans mon sac et Noa m'a donné un thermos de thé, on va s'asseoir un moment et prendre le goûter.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin d'herbe et commencèrent à manger.

_ Bon alors, en fait je suis une apprentie prêtresse pokémon, mon maître, qui est prêtre pokémon, vie sur une montagne quasi-inaccessible qui est le refuge des pokémons légendaires. Il m'a envoyé faire le tour du monde afin de rencontrer tous les pokémons légendaires qui ont participés à la création du monde, en partant d'Arceus jusqu'à Mew. Je suis la protégée de Mew et Mew-two, tous les apprentis prêtres ont un pokémon légendaire qui les guides dans leur quête et qu'ils peuvent appeler quand ils ont besoin d'aide, ce sont les pokémons qui choisissent leur protégé.

_ C'est passionnant. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai rencontré un pokémon légendaire, mais dans des circonstances bien troubles…

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Eh bien, le chef de la team plasma avait ressuscité Zekrom mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme il l'avait prévu et Zekrom a tout détruit avant de redevenir ce galet noir.

N sortit le galet noir de son sac et le montra à Mélodie et Aaron. Mélodie le pris dans ses mains et une douce lumière s'en échappa, entrant en résonnance avec son médaillon avant de s'éteindre.

_ Il est blessé dans son âme et sa haine pour les humains est grande, tu dois trouver le moyen de lui prouver que tu es bon, même si au fond de lui il le sait déjà, il attend que tu le ressuscite, toi seul en est capable, pense-t-il.

_ Comment sais-tu tout ça ?!

_ Il m'a communiqué ses pensées. Veux-tu m'accompagner N ? Je sens que tu as un excellent potentiel de prêtre pokémon, Zekrom aussi l'a senti.

_ Je veux bien te suivre si cela peut me permettre de découvrir comment le sortir de son état de galet.

Mélodie lui sourit.

_ MELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

… Oups… C'est que dans le feu de l'action elle avait complètement oublié sa sœur, Tanguy et Astrid qui eux ont continué leur petit bonhomme de chemin sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient disparu… Elle se releva pour s'excuser auprès de sa sœur lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur elle qui l'a fit tomber par terre, sa grande sœur affolée au-dessus d'elle :

_ Ca va ? T'as rien ? T'es pas blessée ? Ma chérie j'ai cru que tu t'étais fait kidnapper, par un psychopathe ou même pire que t'étais en train de faire violer quelque part…

_ C'est bon elle a rien !

Les mots de Cynthia avaient eu un aspect négatif sur Astrid qui venait de parler plutôt sèchement. Mélodie sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et décida de changer de sujet car elle n'aimait pas ça :

_ Grande sœur, je te présente N, un ami, il va faire la route avec nous désormais.

_ Mmm… Il est louche…

_ Mais non !

_ Bon, tant qu'il ne te fait rien, pas de problème.

_ De toute façon grande sœur, Mew-two m'a dit que les voyages permettait de faire pleins de rencontres enrichissantes !

_ Et tu vas me dire que ton grand frère a toujours raison…

_ Oui.

_ Très bien, je m'incline, mais restes quand même sur tes gardes, des personnes pourraient vouloir profiter de ton pouvoir.

_ Je sais.

_ Bon, on y va ?

_ Ouaip, on allait à Maillard !

Tanguy attrapa la main d'Aaron avant de l'embrasser et de continuer sa route. Derrière lui, Aaron était écarlate, et N lui avait parfaitement saisi le message, Aaron : pas touche ! Devant lui Tanguy sortait son guide de sa poche.

_ D'après ce qui est écrit c'est une ville d'artistes, elle possède notamment un musé, une arène, elle est traversée par une voie de chemin de fer désaffectée vieille de cent ans et elle possède un café très réputé, le café de la grange.

_ La nuit va tomber quand on arrivera, il y a un hôtel ?

_ Non, mais on y trouve une auberge, ce sera parfait.

_ Attendez, j'ai pas d'argent moi…

_ T'inquiètes pas, N. T'as été choisi par Zekrom, je peux te dépanner, on est lié maintenant.

_ Euh, si tu le dis…

_ Mais oui ! Tiens regardez, on arrive !

_ Aaron et moi on va réserver à l'auberge.

_ Moi j'ai besoin d'un café.

_ Je t'accompagne Astrid. Tu viens Mélodie ?

_ Non grande sœur, je vais plutôt aller faire un tour au musé, tu viens avec moi N ?

_ Ok.

_ Sois prudente surtout !

_ Oui grande sœur !

Cynthia regarda sa sœur partir vers le musée avec N, une lueur inquiète dans l'œil.

_ Tu t'inquiètes trop, il ne va rien lui arriver, c'est une grande fille, elle sait se défendre, elle a Mew-two comme garde du corps et ses pokémons à ses côtés.

_ Je sais, mais cela n'empêche pas que je m'inquiète continuellement pour elle.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Un jour elle est rentrée et m'a annoncé fièrement : « Grande sœur je viens de devenir amie avec Giratina, le pokémon le plus puissant, le plus méchant et le plus dangereux de toute la création, je suis super contente ! ».

_ Giratina ?!

_ Ouais. Giratina, le pokémon renégat, bannit dans le monde distorsion… Celui-là.

Pendant que Cynthia racontait ce mauvais souvenir à Astrid, Mélodie elle entrait dans le musée de Maillard avec N.

_ Vous êtes venu visiter le musée ?

Elle se tourna et sourit au scientifique qui venait de les aborder.

_ Oui. Vous pouvez nous faire visiter ?

_ Bien sûre, je suis le conservateur de ce musé, je m'appelle Gill.

_ Enchantée, je m'appelle Mélodie, et voici N.

Gill acquiesça.

_ Bien, suivez-moi. Pour commencer la visite laissez-moi vous présenter le squelette d'un pokémon volant en parfait état.

_ Il ressemble à un Dracolosse.

_ Nous ne savons pas quel pokémon c'est mais nous pouvons toujours faire des suppositions.

_ Intéressant, c'est vrai qu'il est très bien conservé.

_ N'est-ce pas ? De tout le musée c'est ma pièce préféré et celle qui m'intrigue le plus.

_ Vous avez d'autres squelettes de pokémons ?

_ Eh bien nous avons le fossile d'un pokémon qui a vécu là il y a 140 millions d'années environ.

_ Oh ! Mais c'est un Armaldo !

_ Un quoi ?

_ C'est l'évolution d'Anorith, le pokémon Crustage. Ils sont de type Roche et Insecte et il y a environ 87% de mâle pour seulement 13% de femelles environ. Anorith mesurait 0,7 mètre et pesait 12,5 kilo, son évolution par contre mesurait 1,5 mètre et pesait 68,2 kilo en moyenne. Armaldo est un pokémon Blindage. Il a été découvert pour la première fois à Hoenn et les scientifiques supposaient à l'époque qu'il était en quelque sorte l'ancêtre des pokémons et qu'il nageait dans l'océan originel grâce à ses huit nageoires, ce qui est faux, évidemment, puisque l'ancêtre des pokémons est Mew et que le créateur de l'univers est Arceus.

_ Mew a existé avant Arceus ?

_ En fait, Mew n'est pas l'ancêtre de tous les pokémons il est seulement l'ancêtre commun de tous les pokémons qui n'ont pas participé à la création du monde et de l'univers en général.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Arceus est le créateur de l'univers et nul ne sait d'où il vient, on sait juste qu'il peut avoir tous les types et apprendre toutes les capacités. Arceus est celui qui a créé tous les pokémons qui ont participés à la création du monde : il a commencé par créer le temps et l'espace, Palkia et Dialga. Ensuite il a créé la matière avec Créhelf, Créfollet et Créfadet, responsable de la volonté, du savoir et du courage. Vient ensuite le « Mal » sous la forme de Giratina qui d'ailleurs a été bannit dans le monde distorsion. Après vient la Réalité et l'Idéal.

_ Zekrom et Reshiram ?

_ Oui, et au milieu dans l'interstice qui les séparent et qui fait que la Réalité ne sera jamais un Idéal et l'Idéal jamais une Réalité on trouve Kyurem qui est un Pokémon frontière.

_ Je l'ignorais.

_ C'est toujours bien d'étudier la mythologie pokémon.

_ Et après ?

_ Après il y a eu la création du monde divisé en trois, la Terre, la Mer et le Ciel, soit Groudon, Kyogre et Rayquaza. S'en suit la dérive des continents, organisé par Regigigas, aidé de Regice, Registeel et Regirock. Après a création du climat, géré par Sulfura, Artikodin et Electhor. Puis la météo par Boréas et Fulguris sous la tutelle de Démétéros. Enfin, Arceus fit tourner la Terre en créant le jour et la nuit, Ho-Oh et Lugia. C'est après que vient Mew.

_ Ah oui, quand même c'est impressionnant.

_ Comment vous pouvez savoir tout ça ?!

_ C'est un secret, ami scientifique, que tu ne peux comprendre.

Le pauvre conservateur les regardait d'un air halluciné… D'où une gamine de même pas 20 ans en savait plus que toute la communauté scientifique du monde réunit ?! C'était inimaginable…

_ Nous pouvons continuer la visite ?

Gill hocha la tête péniblement tout en avalant sa salive… cette gosse était réellement flippante…

_ Après on a une météorite qui contient un virus d'origine extraterrestre d'après nos analyses. À côté se trouve un collier avec un bout de la météorite comme pendentif, il est apparemment sans danger mais nous restons méfiants.

Le collier était simplement posé sous un panneau de verre et profitant que les trois humains discutaient, Evoli déroba le collier avant de le mettre à son cou et de le cacher dans son pelage. Sa maîtresse aurait besoin de lui, il fallait donc qu'il le prenne, même s'il devait le voler. Le conservateur, sans se rendre compte de la disparition du collier, continua la visite et amena N et Mélodie vers une pièce de la collection qui selon lui n'avait aucune valeur mais qui intrigua fortement les deux visiteurs.

_ Qu'en penses-tu, N ? Ce caillou me fait penser à quelque chose…

_ On l'a trouvé dans le Château enfouit et depuis nous l'exposons même si nous pensons qu'il n'a aucun intérêt.

_ Ben… On dirait, attends, je sais !

N fouilla dans son sac et ressortit le galet noir avant de le poser à côté du galet blanc.

_ C'est le même mais en Blanc.

_ Donc, logiquement c'est… Reshiram ?!

Mélodie sourit avec enthousiasme, elle prit alors le galet de son socle et l'approcha de son médaillon, le même phénomène qu'avec le galet noir un peu plus tôt se reproduit, et Mélodie fut enveloppé d'une douce lumière, entrant en résonnance avec le pokémon légendaire via son Médaillon.

_ Alors ? Il t'a parlé ?

_ C'est bizarre, il n'a pas été aussi bavard que Zekrom, il a juste dit « va dans un lieu sacré, ton cœur est la clé ». C'est flou, non ?

_ Une sorte d'énigme ?

_ Je pense, oui.

_ Ce caillou à l'air de vous intéresser et ça à l'air réciproque, tu le veux jeune fille ?

_ Vous êtes ?

_ Aloé, conservatrice de ce musée et championne de l'arène de Maillard.

_ Oh, enchantée, je m'appelle Mélodie et lui c'est N.

_ Ravie de vous connaitre, les jeunes ! Alors, ce caillou t'intéresse à ce que je vois ! Je te le donne si tu veux.

_ Vraiment ? C'est gentil !

_ Même s'il contient vraiment le pokémon légendaire Reshiram je n'en ferais pas grand-chose. Mais il faut quand même que je teste vos capacités et votre amour pour les pokémons, venaient me voir demain pour un combat, je serais ravie de vous affronter.

_ Bien madame. À demain alors et merci pour la visite Gill.

_ À votre service.

_ Au revoir.

Mélodie et N quittèrent le musée pour rejoindre l'auberge. Cela leur avait pris plus de temps que prévu et la nuit été déjà tombée. Ils finirent par arriver à l'auberge, ils y trouvèrent Tanguy et Aaron en train de négocier avec l'aubergiste.

_ Désolée messieurs, mais il ne me reste plus aucune chambre de libre.

_ Et où on va dormir ?

_ Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas pousser les murs…

_ Que se passe-t-il Tanguy ?

_ Il n'y a plus aucune chambre de libre, lorsqu'on est arrivé il y avait une queue monstrueuse et ceux devant nous ont pris la dernière chambre.

_ C'est problématique… On dort où alors ?

_ Je sais pas.

_ N tu crois qu'Aloé accepterais de nous héberger ? Elle avait l'air gentil.

_ Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

_ Qui c'est ?

_ La championne de la ville et la conservatrice du musée.

_ Bah, au point où on en est, on récupère Astrid et Cynthia et on va la voir en espérant qu'elle ait une grande maison…

Ils sortirent alors de l'auberge et récupérèrent Astrid et Cynthia qui sortaient du café.

_ Vous savez où elle habite au moins ?

Remarque très pertinente de la part d'Astrid.

_ Ben, on a qu'à demander à cet homme qui joue de l'accordéon sur la terrasse.

_ Attends Mélie ! Cet individu est suspect !

_ Mais non !

Elle s'avança et demanda à l'homme la direction de la maison d'Aloé ce qu'il lui indiqua avec précision. Elle revint vers ses amis, fière d'elle.

_ C'est par là !

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par l'homme à l'accordéon et sonnèrent à la maison qui devait être celle de la championne. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui vint leur ouvrir.

_ Un problème les jeunes ?

_ Ben, y'a plus de place à l'auberge, alors on vient vous demander si vous pouvez nous héberger pour la nuit.

_ Bien sûr ! Entrez !

Ils entrèrent donc et saluèrent Gill qui regardait la télévision. Aloé les fit asseoir à a table de la cuisine pour qu'ils mangent.

_ C'est gentil de nous héberger Aloé, il y a toujours autant de monde ici ?

_ Non, c'est exceptionnel, demain Artie et moi on organise un concours destiné aux artistes alors ils font le déplacement et viennent de toute la région pour y participer.

_ Un concours ? Génial ! On pourra y participer ?

_ Si vous voulez. Il se fait par équipe de deux.

_ N, avec moi !

_ Mais enfin Mélie !

_ Chut ! Toi grande sœur tu seras avec Astrid !

_ Nous on vous regarde.

_ Quoi ?! Mais je veux participer moi !

_ Enfin Aaron…

_ Allez Tanguy, dis oui !

_ Sois sympa grand frère !

Aaron et Mélie lui sortirent la tête d'Evoli battu combiné aux larmes d'Escroco et cela marcha à merveille !

_ Bon ok, on va y participer à ce concours…

_ Ouais !

Pendant que Mélie et Aaron faisait la danse de la victoire devant l'air désespéré de Tanguy et amusé de Cynthia et Astrid, Aloé se tourna vers N.

_ Puisque vous êtes là, on pourrait le faire maintenant notre combat.

_ Je n'ai pas de pokémon…

_ Vraiment ?

Le sac de Mélie remua et Riolu en sortit :

_ Riiiiioluuuu ! Ri Ri Rioluuuu !

Mélie était amusé devant l'attitude de son pokémon.

_ C'est gentil de venir m'apporter ton aide, mon ami.

_ Problème réglé. On le fait alors !

_ Très bien les jeunes, vous deux contre moi, le premier entre vous et moi qui n'a plus de pokémon en forme a perdu.

_ Ça marche !

Ils allèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement qu'il y avait juste derrière la maison d'Aloé, les deux équipes de une et deux personnes se placèrent de chaque côté du terrain et Gill se proposa comme arbitre. Aloé sortit ses pokémons : un Miradar et un Ponchien, Riolu s'avança, comme Evoli qui descendit de la tête de Mélodie.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les combats et je n'aime pas trop ça.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, tu connais ses attaques et je suis là, ça va le faire.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il lui sourit en retour.

_ À vous l'honneur les jeunes !

_ Tu te rappel de la stratégie dont je t'ai parlé ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors c'est partie ! Evoli, utilise Co-union sur toi et Riolu !

_ Riolu, utilise aurasphère sur Miradar !

_ Miradar, abri, et toi Ponchien, Giga-Impact !

Mélodie sourit et ordonna a Evoli d'attaquer Miradar avec vive-attaque et N d'utiliser close combat sur Ponchien. Aloé les regarda bizarrement… les deux pokémons fonçaient sur l'attaque sans même se soucier d'elle, et pour cause elle les contourna avant de foncer sur Mélodie qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Elle se releva néanmoins rapidement et sourit à Aloé :

_ Pas aussi puissant que le Dracosouffle de Giratina mais pas mal tout de même !

Cynthia cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir, cette CRUCHE s'était fait attaqué par GIRATINA et elle ne lui avait RIEN DIT ! Sans se rendre compte des états d'âme de sa sœur, Mélodie annonça fièrement :

_ On a gagné !

Aloé regarda ses pokémons qu'elle avait complètement oublié… Miradar avait était mis K.O. par Evoli et Ponchien par Riolu, qui eux dansaient joyeusement tout content de leur victoire. Aloé se ressaisit :

_ Ok les jeunes, mais dit moi au moins pourquoi c'est toi qui a reçu l'attaque.

_ Facile, c'est le principe de Co-union que j'ai utilisé au début.

_ Je comprends, bon c'était un super match et je regrette pas de vous avoir confié le galet blanc, maintenant au lit les jeunes, vous avez besoins de repos pour demain et vos pokémons aussi !

Fin ~

Tadaaaam ! je viens d'avoir une idée géniale pour le début du prochain chapitre ! Mais se sera la surprise ! Gné hé hé !

Bisous bisous les amis ! ^.-


End file.
